jularfandomcom-20200214-history
Eirha Augustus Willem
''"I will never surrender to the darkness" ''~Eirha Augustus Willem Profile Eirha Augustus Willem, first princess of Eisbern and second child to King Maximillian Augustus Willem XVIII. She started her adventure filled with the best of her intents, but found out that the world wasn't as nice to her as she tried to be to it. Princess of Nothing, Queen of Fools. Those were the Demon King's words to her in the final battle, and they had been true until then. Eirha is a young, pale-skinned woman with icy blue hair like all of the Augustus Willem royal family. She is of average height and weight for her age. Her hair is short, as cut by her sister, and her face is mildly scarred. She wears black armour and red clothing underneath. Biography Childhood Iceheart, the capital of Eisbern. A beautiful city in the frigid kingdom. And its castle is what Eirha had called home for most of her years. As second born to King Maximillian XVIII there was considerably less pressure on her than her older half-brother, who would one day become king. No, without the pressure of one day needing to lead the country Eirha could focus on other things. She was tutored in history, maths and other scientific matters by the court druid Bazaltar, while her mother, Queen Eirhasa Augustus Willem taught her painting and some basic singing--among many other, more trivial things. The sort of life one may expect of a princess with little in the ways of responsibility. But not every day was spent in the libraries or courtyards of the castle. Eirha and her little sister Lucinda would rather often play hide and seek together--to the point where they had exhausted every possible hiding spot in the entire castle. To Port Lodan Eirha's whole adventure began on the day she was first let into the Eisberian War Council. After pressing her father, she received the task to look for the Fire Emblem - under the condition that Duke Harold Freudenberg would accompany her on this search. After a brief period of saying goodbyes and gathering supplies, they would set out for Port Lodan, though a blizzard attempted to waylay them on their path. In town, however, they stumbled upon a pirate raid lead by Pirate Captain Getorix. While Harold immediately set to handling the pirate invasion and taking control of the situation, Eirha came across their ship. It was entirely empty, for all the pirates were busy with the raid, except for a single man - Victor was what he called himself. At the time neither he nor Eirha knew, but they'd quickly become inseparable allies. After a quick kerfuffle with Getorix, the three set out on a boat, heading towards Rhodea. Haunted Waters Between Eisbern and Rhodea laid a straight of water. It would take a bit to sail across it, long enough to be ambushed. And that's exactly what happened. But not by pirates, no. A ghost ship appeared in the distance, guided towards Eirha's location by Gargoyle scouts. The three companions had only one option that would work out: flee. A sacrifice had to be made, however. Pressured into choosing either of the two companions with her Eirha chose Victor to be send to his doom. But Harold wouldn't oblige in the end. He sacrificed himself together with his horse so that Eirha and Victor could escape. Their arrival in Rhodea also marked their arrival in Elchesia. Continuing Harold's quest to find agents from the E.I.N. the duo ended up in the Black Sheep Inn, ran by Mr. Tarom. The innkeeper told them all they had to know, but Eirha got distracted by a man in purple robes. After a short but unsuccessful chase she ran into Cassander, a Rhodead General, tactician and soon to be friend of the princess. The General was not alone however. Warrior King Varro Rhodell gave a speech at Bryce Square about his reasons for closing the city's gates. After said speech the King asked the princess if she wanted to help cleanse the Denley Estate from a Dracozombie. Once back at Elchesia word was recieved of the invasion of Eisbern by their archenemy; Gaulitia. Together with King Varro and Cassander, Edwin and Blaine, Priscilla and Derek, 49 other Rhodean soldiers and ofcourse Victor they set off for Iceheart. Harold's return All was looking well when it happened again. The ghost ship returned and was lead by none other than a resurected Harold, now known as the Blue Death. After a long and tought fight they managed to defend themselves, largely due to a great idea from the Rhodean Tactician Cassander. Eventually Harold was the only person remaining. He seemed to be willing to talk to Eirha, but it turns out he was after a shard of the Emblem, which was in her possesion thanks to Edwin and Blaine. Somehow Harold seemed to have turned back to human after touching the stone, but it didn't last long. An arrow from Lady Denley pierced his chest, promptly killing him. Eirha was devastated and then swore to end the House of Denley. When they finally reached Icheart Lady Denley was immediatly put on trial, a trial by combat. Eirha challenged the young archer and if it hadn't been for Priscilla's kind heart and Lucinda's interferance she would have died there. With their friendship somewhat returned the next event was already at their door. Death at the doorstep Gaulitia had arrived far sooner than expected. The attack was devastating.